Jailhouse Blues
|image= |airdate= January 24, 1992 |writer=Sara V. Finney Vida Spears |director=Gary Menteer |Previous=A Test of Friendship |next=Brown Bombshell }} is the 15th episode of Season Three and the overall 62nd episode. It was aired on January 24, 1992. It was written by Sara V. Finney and Vida Spears and directed by Gary Menteer. Synopsis Harriette's troublesome Detroit cousin, Clarence (Shaun Baker), is sent to the Winslows to live. He quickly proves to be a bad influence on Eddie, and gets him and an unwilling Urkel (along with a car-ful of pretty girls) in serious trouble for grand theft auto. Harriette sends an unremorseful Clarence back to Detroit to live with his grandmother after she got fed up with his attitude. At least Eddie is remorseful for his involvement. While the owner agrees to drop the charge against him, Carl still punishes Eddie to do community service by volunteering at elderly shelters. Plot Harriette and Rachel's troubled cousin, Clarence, is invited to stay with the Winslows for the weekend. His family in Detroit, apparently had enough of the boy's growing police record. They hope that one stay with the Winslows will help him become a person on the law and give up on being a thug. However, Harriette immediately regrets letting him stay with them, especially after she noticed that his "bad-boy" attitude is more than they can handle and he becomes a negative influence on Eddie. She's not the only one who hates him for the bad boy persona. Most of the family and Steve hate Clarence too. Especially after he first met him and tells Eddie how he truly feels about him. He thinks that he won't amount to anything because he's not cool and is going nowhere in life being a thug. Then, Urkel tries to warn his mother to get inside quickly because of his killer bee experiment. During the evening, Mother Winslow stays with the kids as Eddie and Clarence asks for the family car from Carl, for their joyride to pick up girls. Unfortunately, he refuses and tells them to stay away from it. He, Harriette and Rachel leave for dinner and the boys pondered what to do next. Undaunted, Clarence decides to find a car for the joyride more suitable for them, since he believes that the family car would only pick up old women. Later on in the Kitchen, Eddie is working on a puzzle when Steve shows up and invites him to go to the conservatory for the annual BYOB (Bring your own Binoculars) night. It isn't long before Clarence shows up in the kitchen and brings Eddie and Urkel in the garage with a Porsche full of pretty girls named Oneisha and Halawna. He immediately invites both boys along for the ride, having stolen the car from the owner by disguising as a parking valet, and claims will immediately return it when they're done. Eddie's willing to go, but Steve refuses to budge and warns him to think about the consequences ahead if he goes with him on the joyride. Eddie ignores Urkel's warning and goes in the car with the girls, claiming that he's lonely and wants female companionship. Then, Clarence takes a reluctant Steve with them so he can't tell Carl the truth about what happened. Urkel protests to his abrupt hostage situation, but Eddie reassures him that his cousin knows what he's doing and enjoy the ride. However, Steve's warning against going on the joyride should have been best heeded. Especially, after the police quickly put it to an end because Clarence stole the Porsche! The boys winds up at the precinct and they're photographed for possible charges of grand auto theft by the owner of the Porsche. At the Winslow house, Carl is infuriated with Clarence for bringing Eddie and Steve into his scheme, knowing that he was bad news. He tells Harriette that her relatives in Detroit made a terrible mistake in letting him come to Chicago and he should have been locked up in the first place. Of course, Laura tries to calm him down, but she's sent to her room by her parents. Minutes later, Lt. Murtaugh shows up with Eddie and Clarence at the house. Imeediately, he tells Carl that after he dropped Steve off at the Urkel house, his parents weren't too thrilled to have him back at their house early. Especially, because they're still upset at him for his failure in warning them to keep clear of his bee experiment. He tells him that he convinced the owner not to press charges them if he lectures both Eddie and Clarence about their actions. Once Lt. Murtaugh leave, Carl starts his lecture on Clarence in his usual rageful manner and wanted to throttle him. However, Harriette convinces him to let her deal with her cousin and he deals with their son. She also mentions if he should kill someone, make sure it's their closest relative. Carl agrees and orders Eddie to get in the kitchen immediately. He goes into the kitchen with his father, leaving Clarence to face an equally angry, Harriette, in the living room. She immediately lectures him on his attitude and how it has a negative impact on her son and forcibly bringing Steve into the mix. Harriette tells him that he's not cool because of his bad boy persona and cool people are responsible, levelheaded and respectful people. Clarence only says he's sorry for getting caught, but is very remorseless in his actions. Harriette is so disgusted with his arrogant attitude, that she kicks him out of her house! Then she tells Clarence that she's calling his mother back in Detroit and that she'll be expecting him when he comes home. He coldly tells her that he doesn't need her or anyone else to tell him how he should live his life and goes upstairs to pack his stuff. LadyNeko (talk) 23:49, January 11, 2014 (UTC)This is the correct version. Do not attempt to change it because the only remorseless person in the episode was Clarence. Eddie was remorseful for his actions.LadyNeko (talk) 23:49, January 11, 2014 (UTC) @LadyNeko Check your talk page to discuss corrections and accuracies. 03:54, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Alone in the kitchen, Carl is about ready to discipline Eddie for his involvement with Clarence. Just before he could have a chance to do so, a remorseful Eddie apologizes his irresponsible behavior and scolds himself. He admitted Steve warned him not to get inside the stolen Porsche and go on the joyride. However because Clarence tempted him with pretty girls, Eddie ignored it and learned first hand on how much a negative influence he was after they got arrested ("Nobody looks cool in handcuffs!"). Even though the owner has agreed to dropped the charges and Carl forgives him, Eddie will still has to face punishment. He tells his son that not only is he grounded again, but he'll have to serve his community service hours by delivering meals to elderly shut-ins for the next year on the Meals on Wheels Program no matter how good or bad the weather is, starting the very next morning, which is only a few hours later, much to Eddie's chagrin. Eddie heads off to bed as Harriette comes into the kitchen. Carl ask her how did things go between her and Clarence. Harriette reveals that her talk with him was horrible, because Clarence arrogantly refused to see the error of his ways and has shown how remorseless he is, by continuing to blame everyone else for his own problems instead of being responsible for his own actions. She also mentions that she had to send Clarence back to Detroit to live with his grandmother, after talking to his parents when they revealed they wanted nothing to do with him if he continues behaving the way he is. However, Harriette still worries about Eddie meeting future temptations and repeating himself. Carl reassures her that he won't because Eddie knows that what he was about to do is a serious offense. Steve tells Laura about his experiences being in jail with Eddie and Clarence, but she shoves him out the house and tells him to go back to the Urkel house. Quotes Gallery :Eddie:off Would you relax, Steve? Clarence has under control. Besides it's just a joy ride what could go wrong? :Clarence and Steve are arrested by the police for theft. This proved Urkel's warning against going on the joyride in the stolen Porsche was best heeded. :Harriette: So what do you have to say for yourself? :remains silent and sits down. :Harriette: I'm surprised, after all you have done, you only have a whole lot to say. You know what really bothers me, Clarence, you took Eddie and Steve with you. Now if you want to mess up your life, that's your problem. But when you mess with me and mine, you in big trouble. Swagger in here with your cigarettes and your arrogant attitude and you think you're so cool. Let me tell you something, you're not cool, Clarence. Cool is respecting yourself and the people that care about you. Cool is knowing the difference between right and wrong. And when you make a mistake, having the courage to admit to it is what cool is Clarence. Clarence are you sorry for any of this? :Clarence:(remorseless) Yeah, I'm sorry I got caught. :is disgusted by his attitude and sends Clarence home to Detroit. Trivia *Clarence is the first character from Detroit introduced in the series. Steve's cousin OGD would appear later in Season 9. Category:Season Three episodes Category:Episodes